<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《等一只蜂鸟落于掌心》 by raojia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266686">《等一只蜂鸟落于掌心》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia'>raojia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>照本宣科与阴差阳错 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>1.现pa，应数专业的天才大二生小王X某种意义上算是学长的博士在读实习医生医生罗<br/>2.完全不了解医护行业相关，请不要把文中提到的细节带入现实<br/>3. 我流OOC，慎</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>照本宣科与阴差阳错 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《等一只蜂鸟落于掌心》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1.现pa，应数专业的天才大二生小王X某种意义上算是学长的博士在读实习医生医生罗<br/>2.完全不了解医护行业相关，请不要把文中提到的细节带入现实<br/>3. 我流OOC，慎</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PART  A</p><p>“张嘴。”罗冷着脸捏开路飞的下巴，连发声的机会都没给就直接把压舌板摁了下去，被粗暴对待的男孩苦着脸皱眉，双手虽乖乖的放在膝上，但喉咙里却还啊啊啊的想要说些什么，分明就是看准了被医德限死的罗不可能动手揍他。</p><p>想到此处，罗捏着他脸的手的力道就不免更重了几分。</p><p>“扁桃体轻度肿大，好在没有发烧，连吃十根雪糕又跑出去吃烧烤，不拉肚子算你命大。”罗哼了声，撕了张便签开始龙飞凤舞的写字，一边写一边道，“回头买药让你室友陪着去，这几天肉少吃点，我跟你讲过多少次要清淡饮食了，你就不能听一听。”</p><p>“可你跟谁都这么讲，”路飞鼓着腮帮抱怨，声音因为嗓子发炎的缘故听起来有些微的哑，“不过特拉仔看我直播了吧，不然怎么会知道我昨天吃了十根雪糕。”</p><p>“没有。”</p><p>“明明就是看了！”</p><p>“都说了没有。”罗皱眉，面不改色心不跳的继续撒谎，骗小孩这事儿他从来就没有过负罪感，更何况路飞连小孩都不如，任性起来胡搅蛮缠的厉害，他特拉法尔加就没见有人能遭得住。</p><p>必须得扼杀在摇篮之中。</p><p>“我跟谁都这么讲是因为这话跟谁都适用，而且你最好把我的话听进心里，下周起我就要调儿科了，你也不想混在一群小宝宝里被围观吧？”</p><p>话题转进如风，罗偷偷的在心里给自己点了个赞，路飞这人心思活络，然而连带着忘性也大，交代过的事不出三分钟就能忘个精光，还能理直气壮的讲自己没错——正好被他罗某人用来保命。</p><p>“听明白了没。”罗不满的啧了一声，敲敲桌子示意路飞回应，沉着脸的男孩不知在想些什么，只道，“不是两个月前才刚调到这边的嘛，怎么这么快就要走。”</p><p>“实习就这样，你不习惯就别来。”</p><p>“那我以后实习也一样嘛，什么部门都要去？”</p><p>“只有医生这样。”</p><p>“哦。”路飞点了点头，也不晓得到底懂了没有，然而就在罗耐心耗尽赶他走前男孩子却突然站起来给了他一个硕大的笑颜，道，“明白啦，就是从下周起我就得去儿科找你说话的意思——特拉仔回见！”</p><p>他说完，一把抽走罗才写完医嘱的便签，一阵风似的从他的办公室里冲了出去。</p><p>不要来啊！又一次被他的行动惊住的实习医生坐在工位上无声的呐喊，你那根本不是来找我聊天，你那就是来找我麻烦啊！</p><p>“真是，”罗有点无奈的摇头道，“要是能好好听人说话就好了。”</p><p>半年前第一次遇上路飞，男孩子拧巴着脸蹲在道边，汗湿成绺的黑发底下却是张清秀到有些可爱的脸，然而那张脸却又因为显而易见的疼痛扭曲的可怜，瞧着路过的罗上来就是一句救命。</p><p>医书读久了，头脑就容易不灵光，就容易被在大街上求助的阿猫阿狗给逮住，而被逮完了还不得要黑着脸恐吓几句，很不清醒的指望着这些不拿身体当回事的年轻人能长点心。</p><p>就比如现在。</p><p>蹲在道边的男孩名叫路飞，蹲在道边的理由也很可喜只是胃胀气，而由于担心人是急性阑尾炎发作所以一路陪完了挂号看诊甚至小小的动用了一点自己人脉的罗直到检查结果出来才松下气来，只听得一旁的男孩子坐在诊台上小小声的说对不起谢谢你，你……呃……你是谁来着？</p><p>罗的同事在旁边噗的一下笑出声来，只道是特拉法尔加你也有今天，而被调侃的罗冲着对方翻了个白眼，转头无奈道，“你能自己去拿药吗？”</p><p>“嗯嗯，”男孩点着头，“真的很谢谢你带我过来，虽然现在好像没那么疼了但刚刚真的以为要死了……我叫路飞，你呢？”</p><p>“……特拉法尔加。”罗熬了好一会儿才在几乎令人窒息的沉默中道，“不是什么都可以吞下肚的，路飞学弟。”</p><p>这称呼可没有错，他想到，路飞的确是学弟。</p><p>尽管是现实中的第一次见面，但路飞的脸他却实在很是熟悉，应数专业的‘双料’天才，在不停的抱回奖杯和褒奖的同时也不停的招上新的麻烦，以至于罗一个不大回校的医学生都在各种信息的狂轰烂炸下记住了他的大名。</p><p>“唉，”却不想路飞听了他的招呼先是一愣，转而却说出来一个牛头不对马嘴的句子，“你认识我……你是看过我的直播吗？”</p><p>这回就轮到罗愣了。</p><p>直播，什么直播，你居然还能做直播？？？</p><p>事实证明，路飞还真能做直播。</p><p>捱到晚上八点同行换班，回家路上罗不知怎的就想起路飞那副受伤似的脸，许是对自己的知名度颇有自信，又或者是罗一早叫破了他的身份，男孩心里不知怎的对他生出了些许不明不白的期待，而这期待一朝落空，表情一下子就垮得厉害，眉毛下跌，唇角下撇，嘴上说着不在意没关系，脸上写着超不爽不开心。</p><p>活脱脱一个小孩子。</p><p>罗是长辈心态，叹口气问路飞要账号的行为实质也就是哄小孩，他这学弟长得手长脚长，合该一副没心没肺的快乐模样，好在他’诚恳’的态度迅速博得了对方的好感，从直播号到MSN，三分钟内，小朋友把家底儿都给他透了个干净。</p><p>也不知是怎么长这么大的。</p><p>想到此处的罗不由心情大好，以至于在洗过澡后写论文前的短暂空闲里还真有了点儿看视频的闲情逸致，医科不比其他专业，耗时耗力还容易使人头秃，纵然罗是个中天赋异禀完全不秃的那个，却也实在没有闲到能把业余时间拿去看随便哪个网络视频。不过路飞的人气倒是比他想象的高。</p><p>生活区的账号，百万级的粉丝，近百万级的播放，就是罗对视频这块一窍不通，也能看得出这账号绝对流量可观……但路飞直播的内容……</p><p>火锅，奶茶，方便面，薯条，烤肉，大盘鸡，高油，高盐，高热量，高糖，高脂，高蛋白。</p><p>罗绷着脸点开那些充斥着大量垃圾食品的吃播视频，颇为震惊的看着矮他快一个头的路飞自然而然的往身体里塞下数倍于他体型的食物——吃相当然也不大好看，胡吃海塞，狼吞虎咽，吃什么都能掉的一身渣，然而神态却又实在真挚的过分，好吃就是好吃，难吃就是难吃，偶尔踩到雷以至于不得不跑到卫生间吐掉都有对观众坦诚说明，甚至于推广也会在开吃之前就告知观众——赞助商居然就这么纵着而没有打他。</p><p>这些大量的吃播里偶尔也会夹带一些真正的生活向视频，比如路飞自己下厨然后捣腾出一碗一看就不能吃的垃圾，又比如打完篮球回来一边对着领口狂煽风一边说着要带观众一起去买雪糕，更比如临到第二天早课之前才开始狂补先前忘记的工图作业，而也只有最后一类视频里罗才能真的相信这个路飞就是那个在他的学校里被传的神乎其神的少年天才，天才到真的会把墨水一类的东西的吞下肚去。</p><p>但也的确令人看着开心。</p><p>没怎么细想，罗很直接的就在路飞最新的视频底下留了个‘不是什么都可以吞下肚’的ky式评论，却不想才搁下手机就听见嗡的一声震颤，再来起来就连着显示了三条未读消息。</p><p>草帽小子：[图片]</p><p>草帽小子：所以果然有在看我视频吧！</p><p>草帽小子：特拉学长～</p><p>特拉学长是什么鬼啊！</p><p>罗有些疑惑的戳开大图，对着截屏里自己的账号百思不得其解，他视频网站用的ID和社交软件上的明明没有任何相似，就连头像也完全是两种风格（中二期沉迷的巨大机器人和光学显微镜下的白色念球菌），然而摆在眼前的事实不得不信：路飞的确在半秒之内靠一句并无特色的话（尽管他白天说过）认出了自己。</p><p>论文死线，勿扰：？</p><p>草帽小子：呀，是说这个评论，一看就是特拉学长你嘛，我就说你应该有在看我的视频才对，被我发现啦！</p><p>草帽小子：不过还挺巧的，我一般不太管评论弹幕这些，都是娜美在帮我看</p><p>草帽小子：结果今天突然一看就逮到你了！</p><p>论文死线，勿扰：……</p><p>论文死线，勿扰：娜美是谁？</p><p>草帽小子：我学商科的朋友，一开始就是她建议我录视频开直播的，账号和那什么商务合作都是她在帮我谈，我只要录视频发视频就行了</p><p>论文死线，勿扰：她是你经纪人？</p><p>草帽小子：经纪人？</p><p>论文死线，勿扰：就是会……算了，你估计看不懂，她给你钱吗？</p><p>草帽小子：给啊，每个月都给，广告费三七流量费五五，很赚的</p><p>论文死线，勿扰：你七她三？</p><p>草帽小子：不啊，我三她七啊，谈广告很累的！</p><p>好的，罗不出所料的叹了口气，你果然还是被坑的那个。</p><p>论文死线，勿扰：……你现在肚子还疼吗？</p><p>草帽小子：完全不疼了，谢谢你送我去医院！</p><p>论文死线，勿扰：嗯。</p><p>再接下去路飞仿佛有再说些什么，不过罗就没有再看了。</p><p>年轻的博士生打了个哈切，镜片下的眼因为疲劳而渗出了些许泪水，感觉到这点的他颇有些懒散的抻了个腰，和路飞短暂的闲聊仿佛带给了他某种前所未有的轻松，又和夏夜的风融在一起，而所有这些清爽干净又都如同他沐浴后残留颈后的清润水珠，小小的一点，却会顺着他的脊梁往下滑落，以被短裤裹住的尾椎作为终点，却又轻巧的途经他的心脏。</p><p>有些隐隐的甜。</p><p>PART  B</p><p>但所有这些！都不该！成为！他被迫为这小子劳心劳命的理由！</p><p>罗又一次恨恨的戳开路飞的聊天界面，上来就是一段气急败坏的语音，这小子昨天跑程序跑到凌晨五点，睡了两个钟不到又爬起来去上概统的早课，课间吃了俩来路不明又触手冰冷的糯米团子，到午休的时候已经整个蔫成了一滩烂泥。</p><p>你就不能听我点话！</p><p>罗火急火燎同他吼，却又实在不能把这些话锤进路飞脑袋里，草帽小子的身边从来不缺关心他的朋友伙伴，然而便是如此也没人能让他真的对自己的安危上心。明明是个半点不会撒谎的小子，却愣是把说一套做一套的阳奉阴违做到了极致。如果说一开始的罗还会因路飞的我错了而感到宽慰，那么现在的罗听见这一句就只想甩他两个大耳瓜子，什么叫被气的脑仁疼，罗腹诽道，当路飞第无数次的因为吞了奇怪的自制食物而可怜巴巴的跑到你面前求医问药的时候，你就是尊木头都能被气的脑仁儿疼。</p><p>可是罪魁祸首显然没这个自觉，对于罗平静外表下的冲天怒火和阴阳怪气的绝妙讽刺自带完美的绝缘体质，三五不时聊个天，有事没事见个面，终于成功的害医生养成了蹲他直播等他消息的习惯。医院里开座谈会，手机都开静音，罗的却会时不时在兜里震上一震，那样温热的触动隔着单薄的布料直贴他的大腿，不用碰都知道传来讯息的信谁名谁。早些时候罗调侃路飞，说你有病没病都往医院跑，这是想见我想到相思成疾？然而路飞眨眨眼说特拉仔你在讲什么胡话，我来只是喊你去看我周六打球。</p><p>好嘛，罗想，打球就打球，那什么特拉仔又是什么鬼称呼啊。</p><p>但这话他当然没有说出来。</p><p>礼拜六的时候他如约回了趟校，坐在路飞专门给他留好的位置上边，坐他身边的橙发女孩仔仔细细的打量了他许久，突然在球赛正式开场前道，“你是特拉男吧？”</p><p>这个又是什么鬼。</p><p>罗有些迷惑，只确定自己绝没见过这个女孩，然而有些东西只要一联系路飞就能轻易的得出结论，更何况那小子还站在球场上朝他们挥手。</p><p>心中有了猜测，开口便也有了底气，罗边点头边挥手回应路飞，道，“娜美？”</p><p>“嗯，是我。看来路飞挑到了聪明人呢，”女孩子冲罗微笑，标准的诠释了何为笑里藏刀，“但这就是你跟他讲我在剥削他的理由？！”</p><p>女孩子接下去的语速直接快到飞起，核心思想突出的就是一个你别来碍着老娘赚钱，期间包含各种路飞他哥都不管我和我赚了钱还不是都花在他身上一类的血泪控诉，最后却又硬生生回归到和气生财这位小哥我们交个朋友。</p><p>罗被她强悍的变脸能力整的无语，却还有一半视线黏在路飞身上，赛场上的男孩与往日不大相同，骨头里的那份锐利韧性正在刺破过于无害的外皮，年轻的球场是挥洒青春的地方，然而罗却唯独被他的荷尔蒙牵引，乍看上去细细瘦瘦的一个男孩，胳膊小腿都拢不起太大块的肌肉，然而爆发力和耐力却又出奇的好，起跳投篮的时候汗水从发丝溅碎，自带一股逼人的帅气。</p><p>以至于他在娜美伸手过来想和他握的时候只突兀的说出来一个问句，“男朋友？”</p><p>“哈啊？”橙发的女孩一脸古怪的迷惑，“你在说些什么？”</p><p>“……抱歉，”罗自知失言，连忙伸手和娜美握了一下，“是你让他请我来的？”</p><p>“怎么可能，”娜美打了个哈切，“他是自己想找你来看然后被我套了话，其实从他跑过来问我是不是在剥削他的时候我就觉得不对了，路飞那么重视朋友一个人，居然会因为听了你的话就跑过来问我，虽然只是调侃性的一问没别的意思，但那可不像他会做的事。你不知道他为什么让你坐这里吗？”</p><p>话题转的飞快，而罗挑了挑眉，“为什么？”</p><p>“当然是因为这里视野好啊——从这边的话，全景和他，都能安稳的尽收眼底吧～”</p><p>“好像是。”</p><p>“你就没别的表示？”</p><p>“你想要什么表示。”</p><p>“给我的赔礼——之类的，我比你早认识他很久哦。”</p><p>“那就不必了，”罗道，“就像你说的，从这里看，全景和他，都能安稳的尽收眼底。”</p><p>“……”女孩子大抵没想到这么个回答，却又在反应过来之后飞快的冲他扮了个鬼脸，猫似的少女踮脚蹿到地上，留了句“男人都是笨蛋。”就一溜烟的从左侧的楼梯跑走，而路飞正从右侧的楼梯上来。</p><p>满身大汗的男孩一边喘着气一边接过罗递上的矿泉水猛灌，下去半瓶之后才带着满身蒸腾的暑气发出质疑，“娜美这么快就走了吗，我还以为她会等到我过来，本来看她来了想介绍你们认识，遗憾。”</p><p>“大概是因为做了对不起你的事。”</p><p>“对不起我的事？”</p><p>“提前泄露你的心声……一类。”</p><p>“哈啊？”</p><p>“……就是说，”罗笑笑，决定给年轻人更多些的缓冲时间，“你特意找我来看球，还选这么暧昧一位子，我问你路飞，你为什么要找我来？”</p><p>“……哈啊？”</p><p>不靠谱的年轻人不明所以，逼得比较靠谱的成年人再次出招，眼圈浓重的实习医生凑近少年的耳朵，压低声线道，“你特意找我来，我可不可以稍微发散一下，把这行为理解成，你想被我看见帅气的一面呢？”</p><p>他冲路飞的耳道里吹了个口气。</p><p>这一口气似是把人烫了一下，以至于路飞整个都往后倒跳了一步，也就是台阶宽阔而罗始终注意着他，要不然路飞还真的会有失足跌落的可能，然而这惊心动魄的一瞬里只有路飞自己毫无感觉，只是迷茫的瞪着他的一双眼道，“啊，你非要这么说的话好像也对……但你会这么理解，果然是因为觉得我打球的样子很帅？”</p><p>他说这话的时候，皮肤还因为先前的运动潮红未褪，只是眼神依然干净的过分，连当日的晴空亦不能比拟。</p><p>将军。</p><p>罗有些呆滞的想到，但是为什么被将死的人是自己呢？</p><p>那一天的路飞把他也拍成了vlog的素材，来询问罗是否介意出镜的时候却都已经做好了完整的视频，罗有心说你这是先斩后奏，然而在路飞面前却总也说不出来，再者路飞问完这个有你镜头的vlog能不能发之后更是直截了当的问了罗要不要跟他一起直播试吃，因此在答应了后者之后再拒绝前者总会显得有些欲拒还迎。为了打消这种嫌疑，更为了能够近距离的保障某人的饮食安全，罗毅然决然，只能答应。</p><p>结果一答就搭成了固定役。</p><p>路飞的观众们习惯了他的脱线随性，却没想过他这随性的脾气搭上一个冷峻严谨的年轻医生反倒更显欢腾，更别说那医生还是个实打实的帅哥没跑，于是一来二去的，直接就给调侃成了西皮。</p><p>“欢迎欢迎，”听闻此事的娜美笑的开怀，幸灾乐祸直接写在眼里，“从此以后被我剥削的终于不止路飞，连您也要成为我的劳工了嘛！”</p><p>这就是万恶的资本主义。</p><p>自己和路飞会被侃成西皮，罗却不好讲自己有没有预见过这个结果，且不说自己本就对路飞存了三分心思，而就算是完全没有也大可能被满屏幕的在一起刷成十分，但问题在于，路飞是不是也有这份心思。</p><p>他的男孩从来不是他能看懂的性格，七岁的距离拉远了他们理解的可能，却也更凸显路飞身上种种奇特的气质，天才却不骄纵，任性却又讲理，缺乏常识的同时也会在种种奇特的地方呈现出独到的体贴关怀，亲昵和亲近比起人类都更接近野兽，天然，直接，不适应由人组成的广袤丛林。</p><p>但也正是如此，才让他弥足珍贵的心思，变得难猜无比。</p><p>罗在圣诞节收过路飞的花，然而那花却更像是随手买的，他也被路飞拖拽着去参加种种在男孩眼中十分有趣的活动，可他疑心就是自己拒了路飞也一样能和他数量繁多的朋友们玩的开心，赤子之心待谁都真诚坦荡没有殊遇，可偏偏爱就是要靠特殊才能确定的东西。</p><p>但是那又怎样呢。</p><p>在高级餐厅订好座位的时候罗对自己说道，他无法在不做任何尝试的时候就匆忙而慌乱的拒绝路飞也喜欢自己的可能性。尽管那可能是黑盒子里摇首摆尾的猫咪，在不被观测的时候就连死活都不能确定，可是人类就是这样喜爱冒险的生物，如果不揭开谜底根本不可能甘心。所以，就算一次也好，他还是要按照告白的全部路数挑选昂贵而正式的餐厅——他不能让自己的告白随意，要求浪漫而精巧的装饰——他不能让自己的告白单调，准备真诚而动人的话语——他不能让自己的告白俗套。这一切的准备里当然存在有路飞不喜欢路飞看不懂路飞不明白的可能，但是他尝试过了，就算结果是他不想接受的那个，可他尝试过了，就也会很好。</p><p>万幸前两者都没出错。</p><p>路飞在赴他的晚宴邀约的时候少见的穿了西装，整个人都被那白色的挺括面料衬得颀长，而整个就餐过程里他甚至都没在礼仪上出现一星半点的问题，反倒让打好了主义给他纠正错误的罗走了个空趟。</p><p>那么就是最后了，罗想，在小提琴悠扬的旋律的响起而路飞咽下最后一口食物放下刀叉拿餐巾擦过嘴之后，在被摇晃的烛影映照的十分忐忑的心境当中张口——</p><p>“我说，我们在一起吧，特拉仔。”</p><p>路飞放下餐巾道。</p><p>罗忽然泄下了浑身的力气。</p><p>路飞果然不会按套路出牌。</p><p>明明准备好了一切，他想，明明话都到了嘴边，明明已经为了这完美的一颗付出了这么多的努力做了这么多的工作，可结果居然还是被这个小崽子抢了先。</p><p>但也就是这样了。</p><p>“你啊。”罗摇头笑道，只觉得爱是择人而噬的可怖恶魔，而他的这只长了一副乖巧到骨的皮相和一颗单纯到残忍的心脏，但无论如何他也就是喜欢了，认定了，不改了。</p><p>所以他只是笑，是安逸又放松的那种，而后又在男孩期待又兴奋的眼神中道，“好啊，在一起吧。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>虽然不知道有没有人看出来，不过这篇其实是《如何谋害你的智齿》的前传，而罗医生之后的悲惨遭遇【？，大家都已经知道了_(√ ζ ε:)_全文6500+，以上</p><p>附赠一个不知所云的小番外（依然含哥组暗示，不适还请立刻退散——）：</p><p>“说起来，你当时怎么会想到告白的？”罗把切好的苹果端上茶几，一边拍开路飞想要直接去抓的手一边往上插好牙签，“讲点规矩。”</p><p>“嗯？”路飞歪头，似是完全没想到罗会问出这种问题，思考了好一会儿才道，“因为场景很对啊。”</p><p>“场景？”</p><p>“是啊，”路飞说着，连着插了三块苹果送进嘴，又把它们全都挤到左侧的腮帮咀嚼，整个人的脸一下子股出来，乍一看竟还有些可爱，“之前萨博想订高级餐厅，但又怕口味不合适还特地找我参谋，我就问他没事干嘛要到那种又贵又讲究的地方吃饭一定不许我告诉我艾斯，然后他就，”路飞说着，忽然一个大喘气咽下先前嚼碎的苹果，连带着罗也跟着他的动作心里突得一个上下，不由道，“他就？”</p><p>“他就说，”路飞擦了擦嘴，满不在乎的继续道，“因为要和人告白一定要足够正式，所以高级餐厅是必须的，所以我就问他那还有没有其他的必须，他就指着餐桌给我讲了一堆蜡烛和玫瑰之类的东西，好像还有景观啥的，不过我不记得了。”</p><p>“总之就，虽然之前没有那时就告白的打算，但是那天的场景居然和萨博讲的一模一样，所以我就想啊，要是那种时候都不告白不是太浪费了嘛，所以就直接说了啊！”他说着，转头看向罗，有些疑惑道，“是哪里做的不对吗？”</p><p>“……没有，”罗笑道，伸手揉了揉路飞脑袋上乱翘的软毛，又插了块苹果喂到他的口中，“虽然主动方出了点问题，但是没有不对，一点都没有。”</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>